Percy Jackson's WHO?
by CypressAndPhoenixFeather
Summary: The RWBY gang find 7 strange people falling out of the sky and rescue them. Who are these strange people? Who's Gaea? and most importantly, How did they know how to use Crescent Rose without any formal training? DISCONTINUED
1. New Creatures

**Chapter 1- New Creatures**

**Usual, copyright goes to Roosterteeth and Uncle Rick**

3rd person POV

The RWBY gang had been scouting out a new training area for Professor Ozpin as a detention because Ruby and Wiess had "accidentally" blown up the last one, again. When there had been a brilliant flash of white coming from the sky and seven human shaped creatures had began falling from it.

"Don't suppose that's Ruby again, do you?" said a bewildered Yang.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"said a just as bewildered Ruby.

"I know," she replied.

"And anyway, when I fall from the sky the flash of light is smaller, more like a twinkle than a flash," Ruby stated.

"Jaune then?"Asked Yang.

"Nah, his is the same as mine,"replied Ruby.

"Well, whenever you two are ready to stop bickering, their getting closer and they might need help!"snapped an annoyed Wiess.

"I agree with Wiess on this guys, and that's never a good thing,"Blake said.

"Hey!"

"You're right Wiess. We should help them,I mean that's what huntresses are for right?"Ruby agreed.

And at lightning speed the four shot up and rescued the seven.

Upon closer inspection it was revealed that they were in fact, humans and not some new type of advanced Grimm trying to kill them.


	2. I WILL gut you like a fish

**Chapter 2-I WILL gut you like a fish**

**BTW sorry but I forgot to mention there will be Percabeth in this. My bad.**

**P.S. Thank you SO much for following and/or favoriting. You guys are AWESOME!**

**Percy's POV**

"Who are you? Where are you from? Have you been sent to kill us?" The girl called Ruby asked. This had been going on for hours, or at least it seemed like it.

"For the last time, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm from New York and No, we have not been sent to kill you," I replied. This was getting old fast.

"I've only said it once!" she exclaimed.

"Really!?"I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes!"

"Oh. My bad,"I replied.

"Guys, it's getting late. We should probably start heading back now before any Grimm find us," A girl who I recalled was called Blake asked, with a touch of concern in her usually nonchalant voice.

"Too late. If that's what you're talking about," Leo called over, pointing towards some werewolf like creatures.

"Whatever they are, they're bad news," Annabeth said pulling out her dagger.

The others followed suit pulling out their weapons. Jason flipped his coin, turning it into his Imperial Gold sword, Leo pulled out some hammers and set them on fire, this seemed to surprise the new girls but they quickly regained their composure, I uncapped Riptide and the others pulled out their various daggers and swords.

The new girls also had weapons. Ruby had a red scythe which we later found out could turn into a gun (also red, what is up with this girl and red!?). Blake had a bunch of ribbons (don't laugh, she could seriously use them) and some guns she could wrap her ribbons around and some swords as well,obviously. Wiess had a rapier with magic compartments? Yang had, uh, Yang had,um, I don't even know what Yang had, but they were BADASS! They were like arm guards that were also guns.

** 1 epic fight later**

"I think we need to have a talk,"Annabeth said, speaking for all of us.

** Wiess's POV**

"I think we need to have a talk," one of the new girls said.

No duh. Something was up with these new people.

I saw one of the guys set his weapons on fire. Without dust or anything!, and that wasn't even the weirdest part about it. His weapons were melee hammers. ON FIRE. And afterwards he wasn't even burnt or anything!

"Um, Wiess?" Ruby said, sending me out of my reverie."You're going in the wrong direction."

"I knew that! I was just checking to make sure that you were paying attention, and you were," I said, hoping they'd believe it. I'm pretty sure no one did though. because they just chuckled and set off again.

Once we were back at the school, it was pretty obvious that the blonde girl (I'm pretty sure it was Annabeth, but no promises,) was an architecture nut. Just like Ruby was with weapons.

Come to think of it, I was surprised she hadn't already started fawning over their weapons.

Although I did hear her and Percy? was it? discussing tactics for how to best take down a Grimm, but half the time she had a confused look on her face, like she understood what he was saying, but had no idea what some of the terms he was using were.

Although I could just be looking too much into things. I probably was.

"Wiess!" Ruby shouted to me.

"Huh,"

I hadn't noticed we were at Professor Ozpin's already. So, I had kept on walking. It was just as well that Ruby had noticed I hadn't stopped. Sometimes I was really glad she had my back. But if you tell her that I **WILL** gut you like a fish.


	3. I'm Sorry

**IMPORTANT**: To everyone who faved, followed, or left a review, I have to say thank you SO much. This past year I've been struggling with suicidal thoughts, and depression due to going to a boarding school on a bursary (So much stress. *Shiver*). I'm glad to say I'm finally out of there, and it feels like I've been given my life back. I originally was going to rewrite this, or at least do something with it, but I've realized it just ain't gonna happen. I'm on the road to recovery, and I probably won't be posting any stories for a while. That said however, I've decided to discontinue this, because I didn't like the premise, looking back it just seemed cringey, and I had no idea where it was going. I'm sorry, but I'd just like to say massive thank you to all of the support. 3 -Heather. 


End file.
